Millions of people travel each year, many taking lengthy trips. They all require clean clothing, so they carry it with them. Clothing is bulky and relatively heavy. It is a particular and special burden on travelers who prefer to use only carry-on luggage as a way to avoid the delays and concerns of checked luggage.
As will be seen below, the apparatus of the present invention encompasses a clothes dryer kit especially suitable for transport in luggage, including carry-on luggage, and use throughout one's travels. A traveler has the option of washing and drying some clothing rather than carrying along extra clothing sets.
Wet clothing hung on a clothes line or hanger drys slowly, essentially only the outer surface of the clothing being directly exposed to ambient air.
There are many clothes drying devices known in the prior art but these have a number of deficiencies and do not readily lend themselves to luggage transport or to situations where relatively quick drying is required. Also, many known clothes drying constructions are relatively complex and expensive in addition to being relatively inefficient. The following prior art patent documents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,911, issued Aug. 2, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,155, issued Nov. 11, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,088, issued Mar. 4, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,669, issued Dec. 30, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,604, issued Sep. 2, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,538, issued Mar. 22, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,618, issued Jan. 15, 1957, U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,895, issued Jan. 30, 1951, U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,395, issued Nov. 10, 1936, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,917, issued Aug. 7, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,271, issued Apr. 10, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,621, issued Mar. 7, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,590, issued Nov. 17, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,656, issued May 17, 1938, U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,928, issued Apr. 7, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,796, issued May 24, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,882, issued Sep. 14, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,338, issued Jul. 11, 1972, Japanese Publication No. JP2005323971, published Nov. 24, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,192, issued Sep. 1, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,066, issued Sep. 23, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,308, issued Feb. 15, 1938, U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,447, issued Nov. 1, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,425 issued Feb. 29, 1972 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,167, issued Mar. 21, 1950.